Super Mario:The Dream Crystal
by BlueSeven123
Summary: Bowser has ANOTHER evil plan...again! But it wouldn't be so easy this time! Join Mario and Co. as they travel through many different worlds, trying to defeat Bowser and gather the lost shards of the Dream Crystal.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

It was a bright and sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom.

The birds were singing, and everything seemed normal. Our moustachioed hero, Mario, was sleeping at his house in Toad Town. He lazily sat up and scratched his head. He glanced over at his clock which said 7:53 a.m.

"Ahh….such a good night's sleep." he said while getting off of his bunk-bed, which was shared with his twin brother Luigi. Mario quickly put on his red fuzzy slippers with the Mario symbol on it. He started to walk towards the door. In opening it, he heard the sound of the TV on. He caught a glimpse of Luigi sitting on the couch, looking at "Mushroom Kingdom News".

"Hey Luigi!" Mario greeted, slowly sitting down.

"Oh, hey Mario." the hero in green said, not looking away from the TV.

"So? What's up?" Mario asked, smiling.

"Nothing. You hungry?" the green one asked.

"Nah…"

"Well, wanna watch TV with me?" Luigi asked.

"Sure…"

_Elsewhere…._

"Do you really think that we should be going in here?" a green-shelled Koopa asked, looking from side to side in a scared manner.

"Of course we can! It's just….you know, off limits." a Boo said.

"That's why we shouldn't be going here !" the Koopa replied, looking nervous.

"Oh hush, let's just go inside already! There's something that'll make you want to stay."

"If you say so…"

They then proceeded to enter the cavern. It was pitch black, and the only source of light was from Koopa's flashlight. He quivered in fear.

"Wow…it's so dark in here, I love it!" Boo cheered, doing a happy spin in the air.

"You're just crazy if you think this place is so entertaining." Koopa sighed.

They kept on walking. Occasionally, Koopa would comment about the cave and how scary it is, with Boo always ignoring him. He would also hear "scary voices from the beyond", but Boo would assure him that it was just a mouse scurrying by.

"What do you want to show me anyway?" the green shelled turtle asked.

"You'll see…"

They were walking in the cave a good five minutes now, and the batteries in Koopa's flashlight then died.

"Koopa?" Boo asked, fearing that he might have gone into a state of pure shock from all of the darkness surrounding them.

He asked one more time "Koo-" but was quickly cut off.

"Just-don't say anything right now…let's just feel our way around here…" he calmly said, trying not to lose his temper.

After a few more seconds of "blind-walking", they saw a light around a corner a few meters away from them.

Boo evilly grinned. "That's it."

"Okay….now what is it?"

"Just wait!"

They peered around the corner to see a big room made of stone walls, with diamonds all over it. In the middle was a single stone pedestal that was holding a blue crystal the size of a tennis ball. Koopa stared at it in awe.

"Whoa…what's that?" he asked with wide eyes.

Koopa then proceeded to walk towards it, but was held back by Boo, who had his hand on his mouth, signalling to be quiet.

"What?" Koopa whispered.

"There are other people here…."

Koopa then squinted and saw two shadowy figures at each side of the pedestal. One was very small-looking, and was hovering in the air on something that looked like a floating stick. The other one was huge and had spikes on its back.

"Let's get going…" Boo said, motioning for Koopa to follow.

He did as was told, and started to tip-toe away, that was when he tripped over a rock, making a loud thud. The two dark figures then spun around quickly and ran out of the room to find any form of life.

"Who goes there! Show yourself!" the bulky character demanded.

"Don't worry my Lord…I'll fix this." The smaller one said.

He then pulled out a small looking rod that was golden in colour, and had a red gem on top of it. With the wave of it, torches suddenly appeared all over the walls, brightening the place up. The two figures were now revealed.

"Do you see anything, my Lord?" Kamek asked, with an evil smirk on his face.

"There!" Bowser exclaimed, pointing at the fleeing Koopa and Boo.

"Oh no you don't!" Kamek exclaimed, shooting a purple blast of energy from his wand, knocking Koopa off of his feet. Boo was already out of the cave. Koopa tried his best to get up as fast as he can, but Bowser quickly pinned him back to the ground with his hard claw.

"Well, what do we have here?" the evil Koopa King snarled.

"P-Please don't hurt me!" the green turtle begged, flailing his arms about.

"I don't have to….Kamek!" Bowser stated while dropping him to the cold hard ground.

"I know what his punishment should be, your Highness." Kamek said, motioning for Bowser to come closer. The dark Koopa walked over, and Kamek proceeded to whisper something into his ear.

"I love it! Go ahead!" Bowser excitedly stated.

Kamek waved his wand again, and in a flash of light Koopa was now turned to a stone statue. He was lying on the ground with a surprised expression on his face.

"The other one got away…" Kamek said, felling embarrassed.

"Doesn't matter right now…what DOES matter is that we have the most powerful item in the world. This thing can destroy even those pesky little Mario brothers…"

"What shall we do with this one?" Kamek asked, pointing over to Koopa.

"He can be one of my…personal statues that I get to obliterate…" Bowser said.

"Nothing can stop me this time because I have the ultimate source of power in the Mushroom World!"

"The Dream Crystal…"


	2. A Regular Day

_Chapter 1: A Regular Day _

_Mario & Luigi's House, 9:15 a.m._

"Nope…seen that…hate that, I thought this was cancelled!" Mario said, as he was flipping through the TV channels, obviously bored.

"Come on Ma-rio! Can you at least leave it on one show?" his younger brother Luigi whined.

"Fine…." Mario mumbled, handing Luigi the remote.

"Wait!" Luigi exclaimed, making Mario stop in his tracks.

The green one then handed Mario a pink envelope, with a heart sticker in the middle, with the words 'Mario' written in cursive font. He then took it out of his brother's hand.

"When did you get this?" Mario asked.

"Last night Peach gave it to me to give to YOU…but when I came home you were asleep." Luigi responded, letting out a big yawn.

"Thanks…" Mario said, opening it. He finally unfolded the 'peachy pink' paper, and read.

_Dear Mario,_

_I'm throwing a lovely celebration party at the castle tomorrow…and you're invited of course! This is to celebrate the anniversary of when Bowser hasn't attacked the castle in two years so far! Make sure Luigi comes to! Hope to see you there! _

_Sincerely, Princess Peach._

And with that, Mario closed the letter, set it on the couch, and started to head for the door.

"You going to the castle already?" Luigi asked.

"Why not?" Mario shot back.

"Oh…"

"You know you can come too right?"

Luigi's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yes! Just hurry up!" the red one barked, growing impatient.

"Yeah, whatever…"

He then followed his older brother. Luigi quickly locked the door behind him. They then jumped into Mario's red Wild Wing and sped away.

_Bowser's Castle…._

"HURRY UP!" the Koopa King boomed, slamming his fist onto the armrest of his throne. Kamek then flew in on his magical broom as fast as I could have gone. He was slightly quivering.

"Y-Yes, your Highness?" the frightened Kamek asked.

"Have you finished it yet?"

"Yes. I'll send it in immediately." Kamek responded.

He then looked at a nearby Koopatrol guard and nodded. The guard then motioned to three others, and they then left the throne room.

"What is this for again, Lord Bowser?" Kamek asked, adjusting his glasses.

"JUST SHUT UP, BE PATIENT AND MAYBE YOU'LL FIND OUT!" Bowser roared,, and the entire castle shook as if hit by an earthquake.

After the shock was over, Kamek was nowhere to be found. He started to look all around the room.

"Kamek?"

He then saw him hiding behind one of his personal statues.

"Y-Yes sir?" Kamek answered, peering from behind the stone structure.

"Sorry about that….It's just that it's taking too long!" Bowser said, tapping his foot on the tile floor.

At this point, the Koopatrol guards walked in while pushing a large, strange looking device. Bowser then pointed at Kamek.

"Feast your eyes…"

_Princess Peach's Castle…._

The duo just jumped out of the Wild Wing and Princess Peach was patiently waiting outside of the castle doors. Mario and Luigi smiled and walked up to her.

"Hi guys!" she greeted.

They got down onto one knee and bowed.

"Hi Princess Peach!" the Mario bros. happily exclaimed in unison.

"The party has already begun. And it's great to see you Mario! Such a long time!" she exclaimed, pulling him into a bear-hug. Mario's face was turning blue very quickly.

"Oof! You're killing me!" he managed to croak.

She then let him go and turned to where Luigi was.

"And you too Luigi...Luigi?"

They then saw a thick cloud of dust in the air, leading to the castle.

Mario rolled his eyes and Peach giggled.

"Let's go inside…"


	3. Celebrations!

_Chapter 2: Celebrations!_

As they walked inside Peach closed the door behind them. Mario's eyes widened as he saw big, red banners, streamers and balloons. He looked up and saw a long, wide banner marked "Gone 4 Good!" over the entrance to the castle Lounge.

"Well? Whaddya think?" Peach asked, looking proud of 'her' work. Of course, all of the Toads were the ones who did ALL of the work.

"It's great?" Mario responded.

"Come on!" Peach sang, grabbing Mario's hand and pulling him.

He then followed her down the long hallway. They could have heard the faint sound of people talking and music playing. When they entered, Mario saw many of his friends talking, eating or playing video games. Loud music was also playing.

Mario looked around for a few more seconds and then saw Luigi talking and laughing with Toad.

"I'll be right back!" Mario stated, looking over at Peach.

"You go ahead now!" she yelled, barely audible over the music.

Mario nodded and walked over to the green plumber. Luigi saw him coming and spun around.

"What took you SO long?" he joked, lightly slugging Mario on the shoulder.

"Hey Mario!" Toad greeted.

"Oh hey!" he shot back, with a pat on the back. He then started to look around the room with a confused look.

"Why is Peach celebrating this again?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Princess Peach said that since Bowser hasn't attacked or done ANYTHING for over a year, she's celebrating….but I think that he's just planning something even bigger this time." Toad mumbled, shaking his head.

"Heh heh, you're probably right. Or he just gave up." Luigi stated.

They continued to talk about the whole Bowser situation and what he could be planning as they spoke.

"Hi-ya guys!" a familiar voice greeted from behind the trio.

Mario, Toad and Luigi quickly spun around to see Daisy standing behind them.

"Oh hey Daisy!" Mario and Toad greeted.

"Uhh….yeah….hi Daisy." Luigi shyly said, nervously glancing at her.

She then looked at him in a confused manner.

"Something wrong Luigi?" the foreign Princess asked, tiling her head slightly.

"NOTHING!" Luigi exclaimed, scaring everyone.

Mario quickly intervened at grabbed Luigi's arm.

"I'll be right back guys." Mario informed, dragging his younger brother behind him. Daisy and Toad shared confused glances and shrugged.

"Hey! You know I hate being dragged!" the green one barked.

When they were finally in the clear, Mario let him go.

"What was that for!" the green plumber barked, folding his arms.

"Dude! You've almost embarrassed yourself in front of her! You NEED to know how to talk to girls."

"I know!"

"Just be cool." Mario informed, gently pushing him back to where they were.

"Hey! I'm not ready!" Luigi protested, but was over-powered by Mario.

Daisy and Toad saw them and once again shrugged. Daisy looked at Luigi as he was slightly quivering.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" she asked, holding back fits of laughter.

"Nothing!" he whined.

"Riiight….Luigi, you don't look so good." she added, pursing her lips.

"Oh forget him! He'll come to his senses eventually!" Toad jokingly said, walking in front of the green plumber and started to frantically wave his tiny arms in his face. Luigi snapped out of his thoughts and saw Toad standing in front of him. Mario face-palmed and shook his head in disbelief.

"Wha-?" Luigi stammered.

At this moment, Peach's voice was heard over a microphone. The music was stopped as well….by Toadsworth, who was mumbling something under his breath.

"_Phew….this new-aged music is totally useless! Glad to get rid of that!"_

"Let's go…" Toad said, motioning for the gang to follow. When Mario and Luigi were out of sight, Daisy turned back and whispered something into his ear.

"You weren't checking me out, RIGHT Luigi?" she asked, along with a death stare.

"O-Of course not! Why would you think that?" Luigi lied.

This made her soften up a bit. "Fine….let's go."

They proceeded to walk towards Mario and Toad, who were in the middle of a crowd. Peach then proceeded to speak when she saw that everyone settled down.

"Umm….hello everyone!" she greeted

"I hope that you all are enjoying your time here!" Peach continued. At this moment, an uproar was heard from the crowd of Toads, Yoshis and Koopas. She felt so proud. Mario then nudged Luigi in his shoulder.

"At least she's not failing at making a speech this time."

**{** Princess Peach was on top of a stage in Starborn Valley. She was in an arena with seats for at least 75,000 people.

"Hello everyo-" she started, but was cut off by an angry Toad from in the front row.

"GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" he shouted.

Peach gasped. "Fine! Anyways, I would like to than-" she continued, but was once again cut off by a pink-spotted female Toad from in the middle section.

"BOO! WORST SPEECH EVER!"

"But I didn't even say anything as yet!" Peach defended, stomping her foot in anger. All of a sudden, all of the spectators started to throw tomatoes at her.

"Hey! Watch it! Do you even know who I am! I am the PRINCESS of the Mush- Ahhh!" she yelled, getting hit directly in the face by one of the crimson hued vegetables. Peach fell flat on her back and started to cry. Mario and Luigi exchanged glances.

"Ma-rio! Why'd you throw that one!" Luigi asked.

Mario just shrugged.

"Beats me…"**}**


	4. An Unexpected Arrival

_Chapter 4: An Unexpected Raid_

The Mario Bros. burst out into a fit of laughter after remembering the incident. The entire room went silent for a while after they were finished.

"Oops." Luigi said, face-palming.

Peach stormed over to them and dragged them by their ears, into the hallway. Toadsworth went up on stage to cover for her

She glared at them with finger pointed at them.

"What was THAT all about?" she asked.

If looks could have killed, Mario and Luigi would have been dead already.

"Oh, and I almost forgot!" she exclaimed. Peach then started to search them to see if they were carrying any projectiles. She found none, but was sure they were up to something.

"Are you finished here?" Mario impatiently said, rolling his eyes.

"For now you guys….for now." she replied in a sort of creepy tone. "I don't think I can forgive you for throwing tomatoes at me…"

At this point, the sound of an explosion was present. The sky was also getting a dark red hue.

"What the heck!?" Peach exclaimed, struck with terror. The doors burst open and all of the guests were running, yelling and trampling each other to get to the door.

Toadsworth was running towards Peach, and she stopped him to ask what was going on.

"Bowser's back your Majesty! We have to get you to safety! Quickly, come with me!" he shouted, trying to pull Peach along with him.

"Don't worry Peach, we can take him, you get to safety." Mario assured. "Right Luigi?...hello?" he turned around to see Luigi running outside along with rest of the guests. Something Luigi would do alright.

"Why did Bowser even come here now!? It's too early in the chapter for that!" Mario yelled.

"I had a slight change of plans okay!" the Koopa King's voice shouted back, which startled Mario a bit. He then burst through the ceiling and landed in front of Mario, creating a massive shockwave that shook the castle once more.

"Y'know, you'll never get Peach to like you right?" Mario shot at him.

"That's the funny part, I'm not here for her….." he replied in a calm tone.

"I'm here to destroy YOU once and for all!" Bowser finished. He them pulled the shiny blue crystal and pointed it at Mario.

"What the heck!?" the red plumber laughed. "How are you gonna beat me with….THAT?"

The Dream Crystal started to glow with a divine light. Mario shielded his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, he got hit by a blue beam that sent him flying across the room.

"Take THAT for once!" Bowser cheered, and headed out into his airship that was waiting. Once he boarded, he turned to several shadowy figures that were facing him.

"Did you guys get her?" he asked them.

"Of course we did!" one of them said.

"Good…."

The figures revealed themselves to be Larry, Roy, Wendy, Iggy, Lemmy and Ludwig Von Koopa. And in the middle of them was a cage with Peach inside.

"Ugh, just face it Bowser, you'll never get me to like you!" Peach barked. Bowser came up to the cage and laughed at her.

"I don't care anymore! I'm only using you so Mario can just come to rescue you. Then my awesome plan will be of assistance."

And with that he held up the crystal in front of her so she can look at it. Instead she pinched his big nose.

"Ouch!" he yelped in pain. "Why you little brat!" Bowser walked only a few feet backwards only to get a punch in the face, which flung him into the Koopalings.

"What the-" he looked ahead and saw Mario standing in front of him.

"You're finished! Now just give it up!"

None of the Koopas said anything, but instead looked upwards. Mario did as well, and saw Kamek floating above him, with his wand at the ready.

He was prepared for something like this, and then quickly jumped up and kicked the wand out of Kamek's hand, where it fell into the moat below.

Mario also grabbed the floating broomstick from underneath him and threw it off.

All of a sudden, a yellow "O" hit Mario from behind, which sent him flying off of the airship and into the moat.

Wendy O. Koopa then blew the tip of her wand.

"Nice shot sweetie…" Bowser praised.

Bowser got up and pulled a lever, which revealed several Bill Blasters at the side of the airship.

"Now!" he shouted, and a barrage of Bullet Bills shot out, homing in on Mario.

The airship then slowly flew away into the distance.


	5. A Captive Koopa

_Chapter 5: A Captive Koopa_

"Ugh, today is just not my day…" the dripping wet plumber said as he stood in front of the remains of Princess Peach's castle. He saw a green dot in the corner of his eye.

Instantly, he realised it was his coward of a brother, Luigi, peeking from behind a tree.

He quickly ran up to his brother and dragged him out.

"This is your idea of helping me get Peach back?" Mario asked, looking a bit angry.

"Well, you know how I can be scared easily. Like in Luigi's Mansion. Ugh, I am NOT looking forward to the sequel."

"ANYWAYS…. Mario continued." All we need to do is just go straight back to Bowser's castle and kick his butt."

"But what's gonna happen when Toadsworth sees the castle like this?"

"Hmm…he might flip out again."

"Oh crud, here he comes now!"

Peach's steward was just coming into

They both ran up to Toadsworth and stood in front of him, blocking his view.

Well, Master Mario, I assume that you've beaten Bowser once again?"

"Actua-"

"AND kept Princess Peach safe?"

There was an awkward silence between them. To help out, Luigi came into the situation.

"Uhh….Toadsworth? Where'd you go when Bowser came?"

"Oh, well it's strange that you ask that. I was running to Toad Town Princess Peach, when suddenly everything went black. After that I woke up right in the middle of Toad Town. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go back into the castle and see if all is well."

Mario quickly intervened, "That's not such a good idea."

"Why not?!" he asked, in a worried tone.

Toadsworth managed to push his way through the Mario Bros. and see the destroyed castle. He was frozen in shock, his mouth shaped a perfect 'O' and he fell backwards, as stiff as a board.

"Well…." Luigi started "He took that REALLY good."

"Eeyup. Better than usual."

_Yoshi's Island….._

"Come on! Do you really wanna learn how to fly or not? Well, you don't really have a choice."

"I DON'T wanna learn! Why don't I have a choice?"

"I'll tell you in a little while…"

"You know what? I'm not doing this anymore if you just can't tell me! Now just leave me alone Spike."

"Hmph….moody much?"

"Why are you even trying to help me all of a sudden?!"

The two figures were revealed to be Paratroopas, of red and green shells.

"Okay, okay. One- I'm your brother. Two- You need to because-"

The sky quickly turned as dark as night, although it wasn't. They looked up and saw Bowser's Airship flying overhead.

"Oh no..." the green shelled Koopa said. "That would be two, run!"

He grabbed the other one's hand and dragged him along. Goombas, Hammer Bros. and regular Koopa Troopas jumped out and started chasing them.

"What the heck!?" Are they after us?"

"Well, DUH!"

"Why?" the red shelled one asked, almost tripping over himself.

"Just….keep running, I'll tell you later." Spike said, panting heavily.

They saw a cave just a hundred feet away, and they were getting further away from Bowser's forces. The two of them stumbled in, cautious not to make any sounds, and hid in a corner.

A Hammer Bro. and a Koopa Troopa stepped in and started to search with a flashlight.

"Wait here…" Spike whispered to his younger brother.

"What the heck are you doing?" he shot back.

Spike ignored him and continued.

He snuck up behind the Hammer Bro. and quickly grabbed him by the neck and hit him with his own hammer in the head. Spike then took the Koopa down with another hit from the hammer.

"I think they're all gone…." He said.

Spike was then hit by the geometrical shapes from Kamek's wand. He fell to the ground, half-conscious. Kamek then created another Hammer Bro. that quickly picked Spike up and carried him to the Airship.

"If that little coward won't show himself…..we can just use THIS as bait." He said, looking at Spike. "Carry him to Lord Bowser.

Spike's brother was in tears now, as he didn't want him to get taken away. He ran out of his hiding spot and punched Kamek in the face.

"Ow!" What the - AFTER HIM!" he yelled, catching the attention of several Goombas.

After his head stopped spinning, Kamek realised that he was now gone.

"Ugh….SO close. Bowser isn't gonna be pleased."

"You got THAT right!" the familiar voice boomed.

"Oh no…"


	6. The Mario Freak

_Chapter 6: The Mario Freak_

"Make sure he's alright guys, see ya." Luigi said to two Toad guards, carrying the fainted Toadsworth back to the castle, or what was left of it. The Mario Bros. were just headed to Bowser's Castle to get Peach back, and to beat him, as they usually do.

"Oh…." Mario blankly stated.

"What?"

They then saw several Bullet Bills headed straight for them, well, for Mario at least. Mario quickly grabbed his brother and ran towards the moat.

"Wait! Why are we going there?!"

"Just trust me okay?!" Mario shot back, running at full speed. "On 3!"

"Whatever, just hurry!" Luigi yelled.

"1,2,3….now!"

Mario and Luigi quickly jumped into the deep part of the moat and swam under the bridge. They thought the homing missiles were going to be stopped by coming into the water, but as they swam out of the moat and onto the other side of the castle, the Bullet Bills shot out as well.

"Since when can they do that!?"Luigi asked his confused brother.

"Don't care, just keep running!"

They ran right behind a boulder 'conveniently' placed there.

All of them hit the over-sized rock and destroyed it.

"Is that it?" Mario asked Luigi, who was now quivering.

"I think so…"

"Nope, look!"

One more was headed straight for them, charging at full speed. It was just yards before they would be blown to bits, when a green flash knocked the missile out of its course making it crash into the wall.

When Mario and Luigi opened their eyes, they saw a green Yoshi standing before them. They also noticed that he had a red cap with the signature Mario symbol on it.

"Need a hand?" he asked, holding out his arm.

"Hey, thanks!" Luigi said, "We would've been finished if it wasn't for you."

"No problem!"

"But the thing is…." Mario started, "Who are you?"

"Oh, my name is Yoshio!" he said.

"Yoshio?" the Mario Bros. asked in unison.

"Yup! It's a mix between 'Yoshi' and 'Mario'. I can't believe it's really you! I'm your biggest fan!"

(Well, that's just plain creepy.) Mario thought. (But I have to hand it to him, I guess I am pretty awesome. Heh.)

"Oh! Well, that's really, uhh…..something." Luigi said.

"So anyways, what happened here?" Yoshio asked, pointing to the castle's remains.

"Oh well, umm…" Mario tried to say that Bowser did all of this, but he didn't want to disappoint him. After all, they just met. But Luigi just HAD to say something.

"Bowser did all of this. And beat Mario. Crazy huh?" he said.

"Whaaa-?" was all the shocked Yoshi could spit out.

"Why'd you do that!?"

"Well, sorry!"

"Meh, doesn't matter actually, since you beat him, like…ALL of the time." He said, getting back to normal. "Are you guys going to try and get him back now?"

"Yeah….wanna help?" the plumber in red asked.

"WOULD I?!"

_?..._

"There's no way we can find them now, what are we gonna do now?"

"Just let me think of something….yeah I've got nothing.

"But you didn't even take time to think about anything!"

"I don't like thinking, I'd rather punch something."

"No wonder they call me YOUR brains."

"Are you getting smart with me?!"

"Uhh…no Sir, I was just kidding. Heh, just…kidding."

"I thought so."

Bowser and Kamek were in a dark underground lair, with the only light coming from a giant screen in the centre. There were three red dots on different parts of it.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Lord Bowser, I have it."

"Really!? Give it!"

Kamek handed over a sparkling golden rod with an empty space on the top.

"Uhh….what is this exactly?"

Kamek didn't say anything, but instead took the Dream Crystal and put it into the hole, where it fit perfectly.

"This is a small power source added to you now. And it makes holding the Crystal even easier."

"Cool!" Bowser admitted. "Just wait until I have the Mushroom Kingdom or as I'll call it…Bowser Land!"

"Well, that sounds like it's already been used."

"Mario Party 2 doesn't count!"


	7. Mass Chaos

_Chapter 7: Mass Chaos_

Mario, Luigi and Yoshio almost fainted when they saw what was now left of Toad Town.

Almost all of the buildings and structures were completely destroyed, Toads were running around frantically searching for shelter. Goombas, Chain Chomps and many other enemies were patrolling one area of the town.

Luigi grabbed a fleeing Toad by his hand and asked him what was going on.

"One minute, Toad Town was as normal as ever! Then the next thing you know, a missile hit Toad Town, causing this to happen!"

And with that he ran off. Mario scratched his head. "This doesn't make sense….if the town was hit by that, wouldn't it have destroyed the Toads with it?"

"And cause some sort of explosion to happen.?" Luigi added.

"Yeah, we would've heard if something was wrong. But we all know who did this anyway."

"Bowser." The trio sighed in unison.

"And that's where we're headed to now."

"So…let's go!"

"Wait!" Mario said. "I feel like I'm forgetting something…"

Luigi's eyes widened.

"Toadsworth!"

_Princess Peach's Castle…._

Toadsworth just woke up to see Toad Guards standing in front of him.

"Are you okay, Sir?" one of them asked, holding out a cup of tea."

"Thank you, and I am fine. But where's the Princess?"

An awkward silence passed over them for about ten seconds.

Another Toad Guard rushed up to him and whispered something into Toadsworth's ear.

"WHAT!?" he shouted, fainting one more time.

_Toad Town…._

Mario, Luigi and Yoshio were sneaking behind buildings and avoiding any enemies that come into their sight. They were headed for the exit, until Mario tripped, drawing attention to the trio.

"Aw come on!" he yelled, completely frustrated.

Now they were surrounded by Hammer, Fire and Ice Bros.

"Yoshio! Run!"

"And miss this? No way!" he replied.

"Okay then, whatever you say…"

Mario then did his signature ground pound atop a Hammer Bro.'s head. He then took the hammer and threw it, taking out three more in the process.

Luigi on the other hand, was punching and kicking his way through the mob of enemies.

"You okay over there Yoshio?" Luigi asked, frantically looking around for him.

"Never better. Watch out!"

A Fire Bro. was about to shoot a fireball at Luigi when Yoshi whacked him away with his tail, before he could shoot it.

"Heh, thanks." Luigi said, dumbfounded.

(Wow, this guy just saved BOTH of our butts, he's pretty good.)

Minutes felt like hours battling wave after wave of minions. They barely had any energy left. Yoshio then spotted another barrage of Bullet Bills headed their way.

"Uhh, guys…I think we have another problem." He said, turning Mario and Luigi's heads into that direction.

"I have an idea. It's a crazy one, but it just might work." Yoshio said.

He then jumped high into the air and caught one in his mouth, and shot it back at the others.

It blew up most of them, except for a shiny silver one that was rocketing towards them. Luigi tried to kick it away, but it evaded, and went for Mario instead.

"I think this thing is targeting you Mario!" Luigi yelled, signalling for him to run.

He did, but it was too fast for him. Luigi then jumped in front Mario, taking the hit from the powerful projectile.

When Mario looked back, he saw his brother half-conscious, lying on the ground. Luigi slowly got up and coughed.

"You okay?!"

"I think I have to sit this one out Mario." He said, barely able to stand.

"Don't worry Luigi," Mario started "You can stay with Toadsworth and the others and keep the castle safe. Not that there's anything else to keep safe now." He finished, laughing. Yoshio and Luigi just looked at him with expressionless faces.

"What? Anyway, can you make it back to the castle safely?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, good."

They both watched as Luigi slowly walked back from where he came from.

"Now it's just us, buddy. Let's go, we have to be prepared for anything now."

"Right!"

Mario and Yoshio ran off into the distance, and onward to Bowser's castle.


	8. Where's The Koopa King?

_Chapter 8: Where's the Koopa King?_

"Are we there yet?"

"No Yoshio, and asking that frequently wouldn't help either."

"Aw…How much longer?"

Mario and Yoshio were at least half an hour into their journey. Toad Town was basically a dot from their point of view. The sun was now setting. Yoshio looked at his 'Mario' themed wristwatch.

"Ugh, it's 6:43….this must be tiring for you, since you save Peach all the time."

"No, not really. He has LOTS of other castles and forts. And I've destroyed all of them, except for this one. THIS one has to be like his…main castle or something." Mario replied, pointing at a small black dot in the horizon.

"That's it."

"FINALLY!"

"Man I'm thirsty…." The parched Mario said. "You got anything?"

"How funny you should ask that." Yoshio said, pulling a bottle of water from his 'Mario' backpack.

"Thanks."

"ANYTHING for my hero!"

(Uhh…..)

Bowser's Castle was growing bigger and bigger the more they walked.

"Hmm….I guess now might be a good time for us to start watching our backs. Bowser usually sends some troops here to….look out." Mario started.

"Ah. What now?"

"We sneak our way around the side, I'll figure out from there."

After a few more moments of strategizing an attack, they were finally at the fortress. They snuck around, making sure to look for any Koopatrol.

"That's odd…there's nobody here." Mario whispered.

"Well that's a first!" Yoshio exclaimed, a little too loud.

"SHHHH…."

"Oops, sorry."

The duo found a rope ladder hanging from the side. Mario stood to think for a bit.

(Who'd leave this out here?)

"This is clearly a trap."

"How would you know?" Yoshio asked, confused.

"First no Koopatrol out here…then this?" he responded, pointing at the rope ladder, just inches away from them.

"Hmm….you're probably right, what now?"

"We go up." He finished.

"What!? Are you TRYING to get us killed?"

"Come on Yoshio, are you my BIGGEST fan?"

"Of course I am!"

"Then do me this solid."

"Fine."

Mario went up first, just in case of any guards. Yoshio followed. When they finally reached the top, no Koopatrol or anything.

"Get ready to jump in."

The duo did a short jump in, and landed softly into the Throne Room, thanks to Yoshio's 'Flutter Jump'. It was dark, with the only light coming from the rest of the sunshine while it lasted.

Nope, too late. The moon instantly came up into the night sky. Bowser's Throne Room instantly went pitch black. The only visible thing were the eyes of Mario and Yoshio.

"Welp, I'm guessing this wasn't the smartest idea ever." Mario said, breaking the silence.

"Not to worry!" Yoshio shot back. The sound of him digging for something was present. A few seconds later, a bright light shone from where Yoshio was standing.

"It's a 'Mario' flashlight!"

"Do you have EVERYTHING in there? If so, uhh….can I have a plate of spaghetti?"

"What? Ha, are you crazy or something!?" Yoshio joked.

"Heh heh. I guess that was pretty dumb to ask."

There was an awkward silence.

"I DO have pasta though."

_Yoshi's Island…._

Spike's brother was still running for his life, and running out of breath. He thought he was done for, until someone grabbed his arm and yanked him to safety.

"GAHH!"

"Shh! Do you wanna attract attention?!" someone whispered. When he turned around, he saw a pink Toad standing right next to him.

"What-who are you?"

"Right. I'm Toadce." She quietly said. "Come on, I'll tell you more when we get outta here. we can't hide here forever."

She led him to a small abandoned shack that looked like it was going to collapse anytime..

"We should be safe here…for now. Now who are YOU?" she said, pointing a finger at him.

"Oh, well…I'm Wings." He said, not sure if he should trust her. "Why are you hiding? Are they after you too?"

"Yeah…" she casually replied. Toadce noticed a golden necklace around his neck, with two wings facing the opposite direction. "No way…you too?"

Wings stared at her, with a confused expression on his face. "What?"

She then sighed and showed him a golden ring that was on her index finger.

"Okay? It's just a ring."

"You don't get it do you?" she shot back, clearly annoyed. Eventually, Toadce calmed down and started again.

"THIS…" she said, pointing at the ring, "Is one of the three Sacred Artifacts. They're kind of like a….power source or something. I don't really know much about them, but I DO know that you have the first one." She concluded, pointing at Wings' necklace.

"Oh, I see. Now that's why Bowser wants them. They kidnapped my brother so I would follow them." He said, with a sorrowful expression.

"What am I gonna do now?

Toadce was saddened to hear this news.

_Bowser's Castle…._

Mario and Yoshio have been searching for Bowser for about fifteen minutes now, and they were about to give up.

"Okay, I guess he's not here." Yoshio said.

"Why aren't you worried? He's a moron, yeah I know, but he can still be plotting something huge here! I guess we're on a Bowser hunt." The hero in red finished.

"Where should we look next then?"

Mario pondered for a moment.

"Let's just check Yoshi's Island. Maybe we can find clues."

"Okey-dokey then!"

"Now, one more thing."

"What is it?"

"How do we get outta here? The door's locked from the outside, and we can't jump out.

"Uhh….I think we're gonna be here for a while."


	9. Another Accomplice

_Chapter 9: Another Accomplice _

Toadce and Wings were walking on the beach, trying to figure out what to do next. Wings was constantly looking behind him just in case of trouble.

"Would you give it a rest already?" Toadce said, twiddling her fingers. "We can take on anything that comes in our way…"

"How?!"

She then whipped out an oversized hammer and pointed it at Wings.

"Any MORE questions?" she joked.

Wings just shook his head and quivered in fear.

"What now?"

"Right now I'm trying to figure something out."

"Umm, Toadce, I think we have trouble!" Wings exclaimed, looking at least 50 enemies standing behind her.

She simply pulled her hammer out and with one swift swing, all of the enemies were finished.

"See? Told you." She said to Wings who was now officially afraid of her.

_Bowser's Castle…._

"One more!"

"I can't…I'm too…tired." Yoshio said, falling face down on the cold hard ground.

"Just ONE more? This might be the one to get us outta here."

"Ugh, fine."

Yoshio sucked up a piece of random furniture from in the Throne Room and shot it back at the wall. It made a crack with a tiny hole to look through.

"Man, this castle is TOUGH."

Mario ran up to the same spot that had the crack and kicked it as hard as he could.

"Yah!"

The massive wall now crumbled before them, revealing an unprotected part of Bowser's Castle.

"Now, off to Yoshi's Island!"

" Hey, I wonder how it's going at the castle…."

_Princess Peach's Castle…._

Princess Daisy was now walking towards the castle, hoping that everything would be alright. When she came around the corner and saw Luigi and Toadsworth sitting outside, watching as many Toads were trying to build it again.

She looked shocked to see that they weren't doing anything but looking on.

"Hey guys, everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Luigi responded.

"So am I."

"Why aren't you guys helping them? They look pretty tired."

"Well, I'm hurt."

"And I'm old. Heh, I never thought I'd ever have to use that as an excuse."

"But you just said that you were alright."

"Well…I lied."

"Riiight. Not buying it." She countered. "Now get up off your lazy butts and go help them!"

"Ugh, I should've gone with Mario."

"And I should've gone on a vacation."

"Don't worry Toadsworth." Daisy comforted. "After a few more years you'll have a vacation that lasts forever! Now get back to work please."

"Why, I never-!"

_Yoshi's Island…._

"Now, where should we look?" Yoshio excitedly asked.

"Hmm….I have absolutely no idea. You should know, you're a Yoshi."

"Hey! Look over there!" Mario exclaimed, pointing at two figures fighting waves of enemies. "I think we should help them."

"Let's go!"

Wings and Toadce were fighting off as much as they could, but they kept coming and coming. Toadce was getting tired from swinging the hammer.

"I don't think I can hold up much longer…" Wings said, punching his way through a few Goombas. He then saw Mario and a peculiar looking Yoshi heading their way.

Toadce saw this too, and it filled her with hope. When Mario and Yoshio caught up, they wasted no time.

Mario quickly jumped and kicked away many of them. Yoshio on the other hand, was whacking them away with his tail. When they saw Mario, they quickly backed away.

"Retreat!" a Hammer Bro. shouted. They all scattered about, running in fear from Mario.

"And that's that." He finished, fixing his cap back into normal position. "You guys alright?" he asked, now turning to Wings and Toadce.

"Yeah, we're fine. Thanks." Toadce said while trying to catch her breath. "I'm Toadce."

"And I'm Ma-"

"Yeah, I know who you are. Everyone does!"

After a few introductions, Mario finally started with another topic.

"Why were they attacking you guys?"

"Bowser is after us." Wings said.

"Why?" Yoshio asked.

"Because of these…" Toadce answered, pointing at her ring and Wings' necklace.

"Again, why?" Mario asked, looking at them, arms folded.

Toadce and Wings both explained that they were in possession of two of the Three Sacred Artifacts, and that Bowser needed them to get even stronger.

The sound of this made Mario a bit concerned. Wings also told Mario that Bowser kidnapped his brother.

"So, it looks like we have a common enemy here."

"Are you saying that we should team up?" Yoshio asked.

"Well, strength in numbers right?" Toadce added.

"Good point." Wings said.

"So…what are YOU guys doing here?"

"We're currently looking for Bowser. He's nowhere to be found at this time." Mario replied.

Mario, Toadce, Wings and Yoshio, were clueless about Bowser's whereabouts.

Wings finally spoke up, "Where should we look next?"

"Well, Yoshio and I already established that we'll start searching over here."

"He shouldn't be THAT far."

Suddenly, the sound of whirring was over their heads. When Mario looked up, he was in total disbelief.

"What!? What are you doing here too!?"


	10. Onward To Isle Delfino

_Chapter 10: Onward To Isle Delfino_

Kammy Koopa was flying overhead, wand at the ready.

"Don't move ONE muscle!" she said pointing her wand at Mario.

"What are you doing here!?" Mario yelled. A look of concern swept across his face.

"Now now, we have just run into each other, and you expect me to tell you?" she snarled.

Kammy then shot out a blast of geometrical shapes at Mario, who quickly side-flipped away and landed in front of Toadce.

"Get back guys! Now SHE can be a handful."

The trio did as they were told and ran for cover.

"Take this!" she yelled, shooting another blast at him. This one missed though, and landed in the sand behind him.

"Ha!"

A purple coloured bubble then started to form around him.

"Hey, what the!" he tried to move, but his feet were stuck to the bottom. It then lifted itself up from the sand, and floated towards Kammy. Toadce saw this, and ran out with her hammer.

"HI-YA!"

She jumped as high as she could go and vertically swung the hammer, but missed and landed face first into the sand. Yoshio ran out to help her up.

"Ha! Do you really think that…over-sized tool can do any damage whatsoever?! Fools…."

"Wings, do something!" Yoshio shouted.

(Umm….what the heck do I do!? Aw man!)

As if Yoshio read his mind, he called out again. "Come on, fly or something!"

Kammy was now floating away with Mario. Wings ran as fast as he could and jumped. He flapped his wings and hovered for a moment, a few feet in the air. After about ten seconds, he fell into the cold water below.

It was too late for anything now, so they watched as Mario was taken into the distance.

"What the heck Wings!?" Toadce angrily yelled.

"Yeah, what happened?"

Wings just looked at them and started

"I-…."

"You?"

"Can't…fly." He finished, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Ohhh…" Yoshio said.

"It's all my fault."

"No it's not." Toadce comforted, and gave him a friendly pat on the back. "We can find him."

"But where'd he go?"

"Hmm…" she sat down on a nearby bench and thought for a moment. After a moment of silence, she finally stood up.

"It looks like we have to go to Isle Delfino."

"WHAT?!" Yoshio yelled, flailing his arms about. "Do you even know how long it's gonna take us?"

Wings just stood there listening, without saying a word.

"Yoshio, do you know how we can get there?" Toadce asked, tapping her foot.

"Yeah, just follow me. We have NO time to lose." he finished, walking ahead of Wings and Toadce. They followed him into a place full of palm trees. Wings finally spoke up.

"Where will this place take us?"

"This is just a shortcut I always take to the village." Yoshio responded.

"Oh."

_Princess Peach's Castle…._

"Come on now! Put your backs in to it!" Daisy snapped, 'supervising' Luigi and Toadsworth.

"I barely HAVE a back you know!" Toadsworth verbally retaliated.

"Fine." She said, pulling out a bullhorn. "Everyone can take a break for now!"

She turned around to see Toads climbing down and going inside, and when she spun around, there was a thick cloud of smoke rising into the air.

When Daisy looked behind, she saw Luigi and Toadsworth, running towards Toad Town.

"Mmm-hm, he's REALLY old." She sarcastically said.

Luigi and Toadsworth were at Mario and Luigi's house, looking at television. Luigi brought out a box of pizza.

"Y'know, she'll be looking for us in s few minutes right?"

"Let's just enjoy it while it lasts…." Toadsworth said, sipping on a Super Soda.

_Yoshi's Island…._

Wings, Toadce and Yoshio were pushing their way through some shorter trees and plants.

"We're here." Yoshio informed.

Yoshi Village wasn't very big or modern. Houses and Buildings were horizontally in line with each other and on the other side, the rest were looking the same way.

Different colours of Yoshis were either playfully running around, soaking in the sun or swimming in the ocean.

There was also a waterfall behind Yoshi Village. In the distance, there was a cruise ship with '_S.S. Yoshi Cookie' on the side._

"What now?" Toadce asked, looking from side to side.

"We go to see when the '_S.S. Yoshi Cookie'_ sets sail for Isle Delfino." Yoshio said.

They walked over to a White Yoshi who was near the dock.

"Excuse me, but do you know when the next trip to Isle Delfino is?"

"Sure!" he replied, glancing at his watch. "Ooh, you'd better hurry, it leaves in two minutes."

"What are we waiting for!? We have to go now. Mario's in trouble." Wings added.

Yoshio pulled out enough coins for the trio. "There."

"Okay, hurry now. Have a good trip!"

They ran up the ramp and boarded and as soon as they got up, the ship started to move.

"Whew…that was lucky." Toadce said. "I wonder how Mario's holding up…."

_Isle Delfino…._

Mario, whose feet were just now freed by Kammy, tried to break it.

"Yah!"

He punched the bubble, making a small crack in the process."

"Gahh!" Kammy cried.

She used up more of her energy to seal the crack.

Mario looked down to see the familiar town coming into view. The sight of this made him quite uneasy since the last time he came here he was framed by Bowser Jr. The town was busier than his last adventure.

He also saw that he was approaching a volcano…which he never saw before. Mario started to get intimidated a bit.

Kammy flew to the top of the volcano and hovered.

"Wait…what are you doing!?"

"All I can say is…good riddance!"

And with that, she threw the bubble with Mario in it, and watched as he was quickly descending into the magma below. Kammy flew away into the distance on her broom.

Mario was speechless, and as pale as a Boo. All he could do was close his eyes and wait for his death.


	11. They Went Overboard

_Chapter 11: They Went Overboard…._

Toadce, Wings and Yoshio were in their cabin, looking at a video that a medium sized television was playing.

A group of Piantas were standing in front of a statue.

"_Welcome to the sun-drenched paradise of Isle Delfino!" _the one in the centre started.

"_We're so pleased to welcome you to our beautiful home!"_

A slideshow of many different places was present.

"_Come and enjoy a natural wonder-land, to which we've added the world's finest resort facilities, a spectacular amusement park…."_

"Ehh, boring." Yoshio said, about to change the channel. The Pianta then started again:

"_And succulent seafood!" _he finished.

Yoshio's eyes were replaced with hearts, and he went closer to the screen. Toadce and Wings chuckled.

"_This and more await you on Isle Delfino!"_

The Piantas started to dance back and forth.

"_Come relax and let us refresh your body, and spirit."_

And with that, the video finished, leaving a blank screen. Wings finally took the TV off.

"Well, that video DID make the place sound even better." Toadce admitted.

"But we're not going there for all of that, we have to find Mario. He could be in really big trouble." Wings added.

"Hmm, yeah….whatever. How much longer we actually arrive?" Yoshi asked in a childish tone.

"In about, fifteen more minutes." She replied.

Wings looked out of the cabin window to see Koopa Troopas and Goombas patrolling the area.

"Oh gosh….how do they find us?!" he said, taken aback that they were followed.

"What?" Yoshio went and looked to see the same thing. "How do they find us!?"

"Well, Bowser does have the power to teleport them over here." Toadce calmly said.

"How can you possibly be CALM at a time like this?!" Wings exclaimed, jumping onto the bed and hiding under the covers.

"We're thirty minutes away…but if anything goes wrong we can still defend ourselves." Yoshio finished.

At this point, the sound of screaming was present.

"What the?!"

"Sounds like they've already started looking for us…" Toadce said. "Let's go."

"WHAT? Are you trying to get us caught?!" Wings protested.

Yoshio and Toadce just glanced at each other.

"Too bad, you're coming." They said in unison.

The trio ran out and were heading for some stairs that was up ahead. Two other flights of stairs were on the left and right sides.

"I think we should just split up." Yoshio said.

The sound of this made Wings feel scared. "But, why!?"

"That way, we can just take out whatever enemies come our way." Toadce added. "When we're done, we can just come back over here."

Wings did think it sounded like a good idea, "….Fine."

"Good, let's move out!"

And with that, Toadce and Yoshio ran off, leaving Wings to go straight ahead. He hesitated for a moment.

(Oh gosh….I HAVE to do it. Just for them.)

Wings then ran ahead.

_?..._

"My head…." Mario said, finally awake. His vision was slightly blurry, but he could see a few things.

He then saw the familiar Koopa in front of him.

"Finally! It took you long enough…" Bowser started.

"Wait a minute! How am I here?!" the plumber in red interrupted. "I thought Kammy threw me into a volcano! D-Did YOU save me or something?"

As much as he didn't want to say it, that was the only thing that came to his mine.

"You must've gotten a really hard hit in the head or something, cause I'd NEVER save…you." He snarled. "That was simply an illusion, acorn for brains."

"But, why didn't the Piantas do anything about this?"

"Because, you're the only one that can see it." Bowser said. "You might have been having a LOT of bad luck lately, am I right?"

"How do YOU know about that!?" Mario exclaimed.

"Remember when you got blasted off of my airship?"

That embarrassing memory popped back into his head. "Yeah, I'm listening."

"Well, apparently Wendy hit you with a curse." He laughed. "You surely weren't expecting that. So for now, I guess I'll have to call you 'Misfortunate Mario'.

_S.S. Yoshi Cookie…._

Wings was hiding behind a curtain, while two Hammer Bros. were chatting.

(Come on Wings, you have to do SOMETHING….)

He finally gathered up enough courage, retreated into his shell and started sliding toward them.

They weren't expecting this though, and tried to dive away in time. Instead, Wings hit them at the right time, and they disappeared into a thick cloud of smoke.

(Yes!)

He advanced to the port-side of the ship, and took out a few Goombas that were walking back and forth.

(Awesome!) he thought, now moving to the dining area.

Yoshio, on the other hand gobbled up a Koopa Troopa and spat it out at some Goombas, that were lined up perfectly.

_10…_

_9…_

_8…_

_7…_

_6…_

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

"Strike!" Yoshio cheered.

Tiny Chain Chomps started to roll in through the doors, heading straight for Yoshio.

"Oh crud!" he said, Flutter Jumping onto the higher area of the room. More Chain Chomps burst through the wall and knocked him onto the ground.

He tried to get up, but they were surrounding him.

"Aw man…."

Toadce was swinging her hammer around, taking a massive amount of Troops. Yoshio's voice was then present.

"AHHHHH! GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF!' he cried.

"Don't worry! I'm coming!" she shot back, running off to find him. Suddenly, Wings came crashing through the wall behind Toadce.

Thanks to her quick reflexes, she turned around and grabbed his hand. He would've fallen off the ship if it wasn't for her.

"Thanks." He muttered, rubbing the back of his shell.

"No problem, now let's find Yoshio."

As if he heard her, he came bursting through the wall, and fell into the water below.

"Yoshio!" Wings and Toadce exclaimed, rushing over and looking down.

They were then kicked overboard themselves by two Koopa Troopas. Wings however, managed to hang on to the side with the rest of his strength. One of them walked over and looked down at him. He raised his foot.

"Tyrannel no, please don't!" Wings begged.

"Sorry Wings." He sadly said. "Bowser's orders."

And with that, he smashed his foot onto Wings' hand, making him let go, and fall into the icy cold water below.

He then saw Toadce and Wings next to him.

"Well, that didn't go well." Yoshio said.

"YOU THINK!?" Toadce angrily replied.

Wings then saw a red and yellow object floating in the distance.

Hey, that looks like a life raft! I'll go check." He said swimming over to it.

"Well, that's convenient." Yoshio admitted.

"Yeah, but now we'll take even longer." Toadce responded.

Isle Delfino was just a dot from their views. They then saw Wings swimming at indescribable speeds.

"NOT A LIFE RAFT! IT IS NOT A LIFE RAFT!" he screamed, not stopping.

Yoshio and Toadce looked behind to see a Bubba closing in on them, mouth open.

"Oh my….." they said in unison.


	12. Other Dimensions

_Chapter 12: Other Dimensions_

Yoshio, Toadce and Wings were still swimming for their lives. When Wings looked behind, the Bubba wasn't there. The trio stopped as well.

"Hey guys, where'd it go?" Yoshio asked, looking all around.

What they didn't see, was another one which was three times the size of the last one. Toadce turned around and almost fainted.

"Ahh!

Wings and Yoshio turned around as well.

"Swim faster!" Wings ordered.

_?..._

Kamek and Bowser were looking at the huge screen. Two red blips were marked at sea, approaching at incredible speeds. Kammy then flew in on her broom. Kamek saw this, and straightened his hat and glasses.

"Hello, what brings you here, Kammy?" he nervously stated.

(This is finally my chance to prove to her that I'm not 'weak'!)

She flew past him, ignoring his greeting. He lowered his head in shame.

"It is done." She stated, pulling out a book and handing Bowser.

"Thank you." He said, taking it from her.

As he browsed through the book, a grin appeared on his face and he pointed at a certain section of it.

"This one…." he said. Bowser then glanced at the imprisoned hero. Kammy and Kamek flew over and looked at what he was pointing at.

"Hmm. That seems like an extremely complicated spell." Kamek started.

"He's right, Your Highness." Kammy added. "How about another spell?"

"No, I want to do THIS one."

"Alright, then let's get started." Kamek finished, blowing the tip of his wand.

"Not yet, I want you two to capture those little friends of his and bring them here. That's when I'll make my move."

Mario heard most of what they were saying, especially the last part about Wings, Toadce and Yoshio. He started to get worried about them.

_Ricco Harbour…. _

The trio finally arrived at the dock, extremely exhausted. They climbed up and flopped on the ground, panting heavily.

"I've never swam that far in my life." Toadce said, moving the bit of blonde hair that was poking out from under her Mushroom Cap. Her ring started to twitch and glow pink. She didn't notice this though.

"I don't think I'll be walking for a while…." Wings said, going into his shell.

"But we HAVE to, something could've happened to Mario." Yoshio added.

Wings then came out of his shell holding three Super Mushrooms.

"Here, this'll help." He said, handing Toadce and Yoshio one.

"Thanks." they said, taking a bite.

"You keep items in your shell?" Toadce chuckled.

"No. I keep HEALING items in my shell." He responded.

"Heh, that's convenient." Yoshio added.

A red aura started surrounding them and a boost of energy surged through the trio.

Toadce was the first to get up, then Yoshio.

Toadce then started to feel dizzy, and so she fell backwards and blacked out. Wings luckily caught her before she hit the ground.

"Toadce!?" he cried.

**-The Dream Crystal was present, with a rainbow coloured aura surrounding it. A crack then formed in the centre. A few more cracks were made, and the Dream Crystal broke apart into eight pieces. They slowly drifted away from each other.-**

She then woke up, with Wings and Yoshio beside her.

"What happened?" she asked, rubbing the back of her head.

"You blacked out for a while." Yoshio replied.

"You okay?" Wings asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She thought about what she just saw, and decided to keep it to herself.

"Okay…you ready?" she asked..

"Hey lookit, a warp pipe." Yoshio said, pointing at the green object just metres away.

"Heh, I haven't used that in long time….." Toadce added. "Let's go."

They jumped down the pipe one by one. Wings, then Yoshio, and then Toadce. It was a short yet bumpy ride, and they arrived at Isle Delfino in less than a minute.

When they jumped out, they weren't very surprised to see the same sun-bathed tropical paradise from Mario's past adventure.

There were many more Piantas normally walking around and doing their regular activities.

"Ah, I remember these times." Yoshio said.

"Yeah…." Toadce added.

"I love running around in this island instead of doing episodes." Wings commented.

Yoshio and Toadce then looked at him.

"What!?"

They looked around for any suspicious activities. Kammy and Kamek finally came to Toadce view, flying overhead.

She saw this and grabbed Yoshio and Wings' arms, and pulling them into an alleyway.

"We HAVE to be close." She told them, and showed them the two wizards patrolling the area.

"Hmm. You're probably right." Wings said. "So that means we have to show ourselves, right? They'll take us to where Bowser is."

"True, but we have to have an escape plan." Yoshio added.

"I have an idea."

Toadce walked out in plain sight, and in Kammy's point of view. She pretended not to see her.

"Aha!" Kammy exclaimed, blasting her with a purple projectile from her wand. I spherical barrier was created around her, but Toadce showed no emotion.

"YOU again. Where are your little friends?"

"I came alone…."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes, now any more questions grandma?" Toadce retorted, with a grin.

"Ooh, that's it! Kamek, we're done here! Let's get back to Bowser."

The two of them then rushed away with Toadce still in the bubble. Wings and Yoshio on the other hand, were secretly following them. Kammy and Kamek headed behind a building, and the wall opened up, revealing a path to Bowser's underground fortress.

Wings and Yoshio nodded and quickly but quietly slid in before the 'door' closed in. Inside wasn't very big, but it had a staircase that led down to four different ways to go.

"Okay, so what now?" Yoshio asked.

"Just follow my lead."

Two Koopatrol were walking back and forth, with two large double doors behind them. Wings and Yoshio came into their view. Wings was pinning Yoshio's arm behind his back.

"Halt!" one of them ordered.

"What? I caught one of them." Wings told him. "Where's Bowser again?"

He took a long look at him. "Hmm, he's right through there. And it's LORD Bowser next time, newbie." he replied.

"Thanks!" Wings said, and ran through the doors.

They then heard the sound of chains above them. Yoshio was the first to see a big cage falling towards them.

"GAHH!"

"Huh?"

He quickly shoved Wings out of the way and the cage fell on him.

As he realised what happened, the lights finally illuminated the room. Bowser was standing right in front of the cage, and stomped his foot in anger.

"Darn it! I missed one!" he shouted.

His then turned to Wings. After a few seconds, he then looked at the necklace that he was wearing.

"You!" he started. "Be a good boy and give me that!"

Bowser then started to slowly approach him.

"Wings, run!" Yoshio exclaimed.

He did as he was told and started sprinting away from him.

"Get back here!" Bowser shouted. "Kamek, Kammy, after him!"

They charged after him. Since they were flying, they caught up to him in barely any time at all. Kammy then started to blast him with the same geometrical shapes that they caught Spike with.

Wings had no problem dodging them, but he was approaching a dead end.

(I'm finished! What do I do?)

He didn't stop running, but went even faster.

(I hope this works!)

When he was close enough, he ran up the wall and did Mario's signature wall-kick towards Kamek, who didn't see it him coming.

He then retreated into his shell and knocked him off of his broom.

"Oof!"

"Nice one Wings!" Yoshio cheered.

Wings then grabbed his wand and pointed it at Kammy.

"C'mon! How do you work this thing?" he cried, rapidly shaking it. He then noticed that she was just floating looking at him. Kammy then pointed behind Wings.

When he turned around, Bowser grabbed him. He tried to squirm away but couldn't.

"Wow, you're pretty good. You should be a part of my Koopa Troop." he said, reaching for Wings' necklace.

"Let me go you creep!" he protested.

He ignored Wings' statement and instead tried to pull it off of his neck. As he touched it, it gave him a minor shock.

"Ow! What the heck!" he yelled, dropping Wings in the process.

"You're gonna pay for that!" he said, making a fist.

"No!" Yoshio exclaimed.

Wings stood there, scared. He covered his eyes. The necklace then started to glow a red hue. Bowser didn't see this though, and punched downward at Wings.

At the right moment, a red barrier was erected in front of Wings. Bowser, however punched it and felt a massive amount of pain.

"WAHH!" he cried, jumping around the room. When he took a look at it, his hand was like a crumpled up piece of paper. The protective force-field then disappeared into thin air.

Wings uncovered his eyes and saw this. His first reaction was to laugh, but he ran towards the control panel and looked for a switch to free Yoshio. He finally found it and pressed the button.

The cage was now raised and Yoshio ran out.

"Awesome Wings! How'd you do that with your necklace?" he asked pointing at it. Bowser was in the background, flailing his arms about.

"I have no idea!" he replied.

Wings then saw another cage button, and thought for a moment.

(Hmm…should I? The others must be in there. They just HAVE to be.)

He pressed it, and a hole in the ceiling opened. A cage, holding Mario, Peach, Toadce and a green shelled Paratroopa came down and opened.

"Spike!" Wings cheered, running to his brother.

"Phew!" Mario started. "I thought you guys might not have made it." he joked.

Bowser finally stopped and ran for his wand. Mario saw this, and ran as fast as he could to get to him.

The Koopa King pointed his wand at the group, only to see Mario in the air, foot coming straight at him.

Bowser tried to shield himself, and Mario ended up hitting the top of the wand, shattering the Dream Crystal into eight pieces, that scattered about onto the floor.

"NO!" Bowser screamed. He was devastated.

Eight different portals started to open up and it started to suck in everything that wasn't tied down. The Dream Crystal shards were sucked into the different portals.


	13. InterDimensional Assistance

**(NOTE: STARTING FROM THIS CHAPTER, SUPER MARIO: THE DREAM CRYSTAL IS CROSSING OVER WITH "TO ESCAPE BOWSER'S WRATH", A FANFICTION STORY CREATED BY AUTHOR SpiritOfChaos. I RECOMMEND READING THAT STORY AS WELL.)**

_Chapter 13: Inter-Dimensional Assistance_

"What's going on!?" Wings asked, holding onto a metal bar that was parallel to the wall.

"I don't think I can hold up any longer!" Yoshio exclaimed.

He was then forced to let go due to his lack of energy. Wings tried to grab his hand, but instead missed, grabbing at thin air.

"Hold on!" Toadce yelled. She then let go and grabbed onto Yoshio's feet. "Wings, now!"

HE then held onto the two of them, trying to pull them in. Seconds later Mario joined them in the tug of war.

"Spike, Peach, get outta here!" Mario yelled.

They did as they were told and quickly ran out.

Mario tried to pull them with all of his strength, but he was still stuck in the same spot, no matter how hard he pulled.

"Kammy, do something!" Bowser ordered.

"Umm…okay?" she replied, clearly unsure of what to do.

"Allow me!" Kamek interrupted.

He then shot out a purple magical blast a Mario's feet, knocking him off of the ground, and sending them into the swirling vortex ahead. They disappeared into it. After a few more seconds, it slowly started to close up.

"Phew, that was a rush." Bowser stated. "Where'd they go!?"

"I have NO idea. Let me check." Kamek said.

He mounted his broom and flew over to the screen. A giant 'X' was covering it while it read '**OUT OF RANGE' **in big bold letters.

"Wait a minute!" Bowser exclaimed, pondering for a moment. "If they're gone, then that means…."

An evil grin popped onto his face.

"Kammy, Kamek?"

"Yes?" they answered in unison.

"Assemble the Koopa Troop and tell them to meet in here, immediately."

_?..._

The trio walked out of the tower's ruins. As they came out, it began to crumble and the collapse revealed a ray of light shining down from the trees.

"Wow, I didn't know the discharge of electricity would make it collapse." Paratroopa said.

"Well, it was already pretty weak before we came around."

"Maybe Boo's right. It would have come down sooner or later."

"What now?" Boo asked.

The trio sat in thought for a moment. Then, suddenly, a branch fell in front the clearing's entrance.

"What was that?"

"I think the entrance has been blocked." Boo said.

"Gee, you think?"

"Well, that doesn't happen naturally. Maybe someone knocked that branch off."

The three examined the branch, and they saw scratch marks.

"Yeah, someone definitely knocked that branch down." Yoshi said.

"But the only 'someone' I know who is capable of doing that is..."

Paratroopa paused for a moment.

"...Endgame."

Then, a blur swept down from the trees and landed in front of the trio. It revealed itself to be Endgame, a blue-shelled Paratroopa covered in armor.

"You guessed right, old friend. How clever."

"Why did you knock that branch down?" Yoshi asked.

"I am preventing you from progressing on your journey." Endgame said.

"And you're doing so because?" Boo asked.

"You have one of the shards that makes up the staff..."

"A-ha! I knew we had the right shard!" Paratroopa yelled.

"Yes, job well done. Now hand that shard over to me!" Endgame said.

Yoshi and Boo grabbed the shard from Paratroopa and ran as fast as they could. Endgame, however, caught up to the two.

"Nice try, you two. Now hand it over."

"Oh, yeah? Hand this!"

Yoshi and Boo punched Endgame in the face. Endgame gasped as Paratroopa pinned him to a tree.

"You...little..."

Paratroopa struggled to keep Endgame pinned down. As Yoshi ran, Endgame did a corkscrew spin and flew away from Paratroopa.

"Yoshi, watch out!" Boo yelled.

"Oh, shoot!"

Yoshi ran into the collapsed ruins of the tower, and Endgame cornered him.

"Nowhere left to run, Yoshi. Now hand it over."

"Uhh..."

Yoshi held the shard up to the light that shone down from above. The shard emitted a bright yellow glow as it was struck by the light.

"Huh? What's this?"

The shard let off a beam that struck Endgame, knocking him out cold.

"That was awesome!" Yoshi shouted.

"Okay, that's great! Let's go before Endgame wakes up!" Paratroopa said.

The trio jumped over the branch and ran away, leaving Endgame lying on the forest floor.

A little while after, a strange portal opened up, and Mario, Yoshio, Wings and Toadce came flying out.

Mario was the first to get up and examine his surroundings.

"Guys get up, where in the world are we?"

"Looks like a forest." Toadce replied.

"But where?" Yoshio asked, completely dumb-founded.

Toadce thought for a while, and then her eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait…remember when I blacked out?" she asked Yoshio and Wings.

"Yeah?" they answered in unison.

"I think I saw what was gonna happen…."

"What do you mean?" Mario asked, scratching his head.

"I blacked out on Isle Delfino, and then I saw the Dream Crystal break apart."

While they were chatting, Wings looked down and saw the armored Koopa laying beside them, unconscious. Then his eyes almost popped out of his head.

(No way….Endgame!?) he thought to himself.

Wings gently shook Endgame, trying to wake him up. His eyes fluttered open.

"Wha- where am I?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head. "Wait…no! They got away with it!" His vision then focused on Wings.

"Wings!? It's you! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed. Mario, Toadce and Yoshio rushed over to the scene.

"What's going on here?" Mario asked.

"Guys, this is Endgame. He was my best friend, until one day he just disappeared. Endgame, meet Mario, Yoshio and Toadce.

(Toadce?) Endgame thought to himself. He heard that name a few times already.

"Aren't you back at the Mushroom Kingdom?!" he exclaimed. "How can you possibly be here?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

They then saw Bowser and his troops flying away in his Koopa Clown Car, along with Kamek and a Koopa who was trapped in a bubble.

" What!? How is Bowser here!?" Mario yelled, getting creeped out. "I thought we left him back at his castle, before we were sucked into that portal!"

Endgame looked at him like if he was crazy. "Wait what?"

"It looks like we have a LOT of explaining to do…."


	14. Who's Good And Who's Bad

_Chapter 14: Who's Good And Who's Bad_

Mario and the gang started explaining that they shattered an ancient jewel called 'The Dream Crystal', and that they were trying to gather the shards.

"So apparently we got sucked into 'this dimension' or whatever." Wings finished.

Endgame just walked over to a tree stump and sat down on it. "This is really crazy. I need some time to think about this.

Mario, Toadce and Yoshio then walked off to try and figure out where they were. Wings instead walked over to Endgame and sat down in the sand beside him.

"Where'd you disappear to all this time?" he asked in a sad tone.

"First of all, I didn't disappear. I joined the Koopa Troop." He responded.

"What!? Why?" he exclaimed, quickly getting up from the sand.

(Wait a minute, if he joined the Koopa Troop, then he must be up to SOMETHING…) Wings thought.

"Listen, I'm not here to talk about ME, I'm looking for a stolen shard. So if you'll excuse me, I'll be off." he rudely retorted.

Wings glared at him for a moment. "A shard of what?"

"Like I said, never gonna tell."

Endgame started to hover for a few seconds.

(Wait….a shard? Maybe that's a shard of the Dream Crystal! I can't let him get away.)

"Y'know…" Wings started, looking down at the sand. "I thought you were cool, you were a great friend. Now look at you. Why'd this have to happen?"

Endgame ignored what he just said and began to fly off. Wings ran as fast as he could and flapped as hard as he could, but he could only hover for about two seconds…then he fell face first into the sand.

The armored Koopa took one last look at him. "Ha! Still can't fly? You're pathetic and worthless. And you think you can stand a chance against me? Hmph." He scoffed, and flew off into the distance.

Wings looked at the trio, who were now examining the ruins.

(Sorry guys.)

And with that, he ran off into the same direction Endgame went.

As for the trio, Toadce ring started to glow and twitch again. She quickly looked at it.

"Guys? What's happening?!" she asked.

A blank expression came across her face and she stood there. Mario then scratched his head.

"Don't worry, this has happened before." Yoshio informed.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Mario asked.

"I'm not sure…."

**-The Mushroom Kingdom was present, with a view of Princess Peach's castle. It then switched to a giant castle replacing it, and a Bowser face on the front. Toad Town was no longer there either. It was replaced with factories and many Toads were working, with sad expressions on their faces.-**

"Ah!" she exclaimed, falling backwards and hitting a big branch that was lying on the sand.

"Ow!"

Mario quickly helped her up. "You okay?"

"What did you see?!" Yoshio excitedly asked, waiting for all of the details.

"Well, apparently Bowser's gonna take over the Mushroom Kingdom I think….." she replied.

"WHAT!?" Mario yelled. "We have to get back NOW."

"Wait a minute, where's Wings?" Yoshio asked.

"Hmm…"

They started to call his name out and search for him, but to no avail.

"Maybe he left with his friend Endgame or something."

Wings now running as fast as he could have gone, with Endgame leaving his vision.

"Crud!" he said.

As he looked forward, he collided with another red-shelled Paratroopa.

"Ow! What the-!?" the winged Koopa yelped.

Wings then got up, and saw a green Yoshi, a Boo, and the same Paratroopa he ran into.

"Hey! Watch where you're going buddy!" the Yoshi angrily exclaimed, making a fist with his hands and pointing it at Wings.

"Hey, calm down will ya'? the Boo said while floating in front of his face.

Wings then helped the Paratroopa up.

"Thanks." He said.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going…" Wings shamefully responded. "I was looking for someone."

"It's quite alright." He assured.

"Who are you looking for? You were running REALLY fast." the Yoshi asked.

"Yoshi, mind your own business!" Boo scolded.

"Nah, it's okay. I doubt you guys will know him. His name is Endgame. He's a Paratroopa with armor."

The trio then exchanged glances.

"Endgame!?" Paratroopa exclaimed. "Why are you looking for him?!"

"He has a shard of what I'm looking for." Wings shot back.

Paratroopa then looked down at the shard he held in his hand.

"You mean this?" he asked.

It DID look similar to that of a Dream Crystal shard, so Wings' eyes widened in surprise. "Yes, that's it! Endgame told me it was stolen!" he said, trying to grab it from Paratroopa, who quickly sidestepped.

"Whoa, hold it…Endgame's the bad guy here. And why do you need this so badly?" Yoshi spoke up.

Wings then pondered for a moment.

"I'll have to make this quick." He told them.

Yoshi, Boo and Paratroopa them huddled a little closer to him.

"Yeah?" they asked in unison.

"Okay…..Bowser stole this ancient artifact called the Dream Crystal, and when we tried to get it back, it broke, sending my teammates and I into a spiraling portal of doom, and we have to get them back before something worse happens. There, anything else?" he finished, taking a deep breath.

Yoshi scratched his head. "Oh, okay. But you use big words like Para as well."

"Hey!" Paratroopa protested, smacking Yoshi in the head.

Boo chuckled.

"But the shard we have is for part of a staff…not a 'crystal'." Paratroopa added.

Wings then started. "Wait, if Endgame's the bad guy, what does Bowser want with that shard?"

"We don't know why he wants it, but we DO know that Bowser needs it for something huge he has planned." Yoshi added.

Wings looked at them. "Maybe we should team up….you help me get the Dream Crystal, and I can help you with getting the other shards of the staff?"

The trio then exchanged some more glances. Yoshi then spoke.

"Sounds like a plan."


	15. Frozen Waterfalls And Boohemoths

_Chapter 15: Icy Slides and Boohemoths_

"Okay, let's just try to find a way outta here." Toadce said. "There's a possibility that we could run into Wings while doing so."

"Good point, but how the heck do we get out?" Mario asked.

Yoshio then pulled a compass out of his bag, and the needle was pointing at the '_W'._

"Okay guys, all we gotta do is go this way." He told them, pointing West. "We can probably get some assistance."

_Mario and Luigi's House…._

Toadsworth and Luigi were inside watching television, unlike everyone else in Toad Town, who were now trying to rebuild their town from Bowser's destruction. The sky started to get dark. Taking notice of this, all of the Toads started running around frantically.

"Hey Toadsworth?"

"Yes Master Luigi?"

"What's the time?"

The elderly Toad glanced at his watch, which was saying _2:34 pm._

"It's 2:34, what's the matter?"

"It's dark outside…."

"Hmm…"

They then walked to the door and slowly opened it. Bowser's Airship was in the sky, heading for Princess Peach's castle. Many Goombas, Koopatrol Guards and Chain Chomps were patrolling the area. A Hammer Bro. looked in the direction of the house, and started to walk to it. Luigi immediately but quietly closed the door.

"Oh no…"

"What is it?"

Toadsworth then took a look, and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Good heavens! What should we do?"

"Don't worry, I have an idea." He said, pointing towards the back door. "All we have to sneak through there."

"Great idea, Master Luigi!"

They then hurriedly tiptoed to the door. Toadsworth opened it, and they headed out. As soon as Luigi closed the door, the Hammer Bro. burst open the door, hammer at the ready.

"Ah-ha!"

He then scratched his head.

"Huh, I thought I saw someone in here…" He shrugged, and then left.

_Unknown Location…._

"Okay, any MORE interruptions?"

"Uhh, is the thing behind you an 'interruption', Para?!"

"What are you- Oh..."

They looked back and saw a gigantic Boohemoth. It let out an ear-shattering noise that sounded like a cross between a roar and a screech.

"Uhh, what should we do now?!" Wings yelled.

"Let's fight it!" Yoshi said.

Boo and Paratroopa flew up and threw fireballs at the massive Boohemoth, but it floated about, completely undeterred by their attacks. It swung its arm and knocked the two out of the sky.

"Wow, that looks like it hurts..." Wings said.

"How do you stop these things?!" Boo said, collapsed on the ground.

"According to my book, Boohemoths are defeated by using Shiny Stars."

"Para, do you have a Shiny Star?!"

"Yeah, I think I do, let me find it."

Paratroopa rummaged through his bag and found a Shiny Star, which he immediately threw to Yoshi. Upon touching the star, Yoshi turned a bright yellow, and he shimmered in the light of the sun.

"Okay, time to show the guy who's boss!"

Yoshi jumped several times, then flutter-jumped straight into the Boohemoth, causing it to disintegrate into purple smoke. The effects of the Shiny Star wore off, and Yoshi returned to his normal color.

"That was awesome!" Wings said. "But there's one fatal flaw. Boohemoths cannot be defeated, not even with a shiny star. Maybe he just teleported or something."

"Yeah. Yoshi, apparently, is the only one in our trio who actually wants to do that." Boo stated. "We should probably get outta here if Wings is right though."

"Well, it's fun going head-on against the bad guys!" Yoshi said, striking a victory pose.

"Okay, so our next course of action would be to- Gah!"

Paratroopa took a look at Yoshi, and then fainted.

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad!" Yoshi said.

"Oh it is…" Wings commented.

Mario, Yoshio and Toadce were walking for about forty five minutes now, pushing branches and big leaves out of their way. Yoshio looked like if he was about to faint.

"Is that thing even WORKING?" Mario asked.

"The last time I checked, yes."

"Look out!"

Toadce then quickly grabbed them backs in pulled them backwards, and onto the ground.

"Ow, what the heck!?"

"Yeah, Toadce! What was that for?!"

"Hmm, maybe I should've let you guys CONTINUE." She said, pointing forward. When Mario and Yoshio got up, they realized that they were on the edge of a cliff.

"Ohh…that's why." Yoshio blankly said.

"_The last time I checked, yes." _Toadce said, trying to imitate Yoshio's voice the best she could.

"Hey!"

"Wait a minute." Mario started. "Look…."

He then showed them the edge again, but it wasn't a normal cliff. It was a waterfall. At the bottom, was a river that was alongside a small village.

"Whoa." Yoshio said, admiring the beautiful view.

"Guys, we're not here to sightsee." Toadce told him.

"No, not that." Mario continued, pulling an Ice Flower from his pocket. He then glanced at Yoshio and Toadce.

"Oh…" she said. "Good plan, maybe we can get some assistance down there."

"What?" Yoshio asked, scratching his head. Then he finally caught on. "Aw…"

Mario then crushed the Ice Flower between his hands and his attire changed. His hat was now light blue, and his overalls turned red.

"Cool!" Yoshio cheered.

Mario then made his palms face the flow of water, and a thick cloud of frost started to come out of his palms. After a few seconds passed, the top of the waterfall thickened.

"Let's-a go!" he exclaimed, jumping onto it. A he slid down, his ice powers froze his watery path.

"Well, let's do this." Toadce said, jumping as well. "Woo-hoo!"

Yoshio then looked down and gulped. He then closed his eyes and slid down.

"AHHHHH!"


	16. Bowser's Newly Conquered Territory

_Chapter 16: Bowser's Newly Conquered Territory_

Mario, Toadce and Yoshio soared down the now frozen waterfall at incredible speeds. The red clad plumber's sky blue cap then flew off, much to his surprise.

"Oh crud!" he exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I got it!"

Mario then looked backwards and saw Toadce holding it. He then breathed a sigh of relief and looked ahead. The end of the 'waterfall' was nearing, and it started to slope diagonally, as if they were going down a ramp.

"WAHH!" Yoshi screamed, accidentally tripping over himself. Toadce looked behind, and he crashed right into her, sending the two of them rolling down, heading straight for Mario.

"Look out!" she managed to say.

He didn't hear this, and they knocked into him as well.

"Oof!" Yoshio cried.

"D'oh!" Toadce cried.

"Yow-ow-ow-ow!" Mario cried.

Then…_SPLASH!_

The dazed and mildly hurt trio slid into the river, the currents, pushing them forward. The first to bob up was Toadce, then Mario. A few bubbles rose up to the surface between them, and Yoshio appeared. They then angrily stared at him.

"Heh, sorry."

_The Mushroom Kingdom…._

Luigi and Toadsworth were ducking into alleyways to avoid any Koopatrol that were near.

"Good heavens! I wonder what Bowser is planning, he already has the Princess!" the elderly Toad exclaimed, flailing his small arms about. "Where is Mario in our time of need?!"

"Bleh, he's off on his own adventure, I don't know where, but I'm assuming that he's nowhere near the Mushroom Kingdom. Plus, we need a REAL hero." Luigi said, pointing at himself.

"Yeah, this hero runs away from anything." Toadsworth mumbled.

"Hey!"

"Whatever, what's happening?"

"Hmm…" Luigi thought aloud for a moment. His eyes then widened in. Toadsworth glanced at him with a confused look, and then he finally realized what Luigi meant.

"By boogity!" he exclaimed, looking as though he was about to faint.

"Don't worry, we can sneak away from here, just follow me." Luigi said, quietly walking ahead. Toadsworth did as he was told, and reluctantly followed him. After a few paces forward, Toadsworth felt someone tap his shoulder. He slightly jumped, and quickly spun around, then took a sigh of relief.

"GAH! Oh, what are YOU doing here?"

Luigi turned around as well and saw Daisy standing behind them.

"DAISY?"

"Yes, it's me."

"But…what happened back there?" Luigi asked.

"Bowser sent his entire Koopa Troop to take over Peach's Kingdom apparently."

Luigi and Toadsworth were listening, their eyes almost popping out of their heads.

"They captured the Toads and the Toad Guards, fortunately I managed to sneak away unseen."

"Well, that's a relief."

"So, where do we go now?"

The trio's conversation was cut off by the sound of footsteps.

"HALT!" A Koopatrol guard exclaimed whipping out a hammer.

"Oh no, they found us!" Toadsworth said.

"Well, DUH!" they angrily shouted in unison. "RUN!"

They tried to run in the other direction, but were surrounded by a small army of Goombas, Paratroopas Hammer, Fire and Ice Bros. and Piranha Plants.

"Gosh DARN IT!" Luigi screamed.

A few of each charged at the trio with lightning speed. Luigi jumped on one of the Goombas, Daisy whacked them away with her Parasol, and Toadsworth did the same with his Mushroom topped stick.

"Good heavens! I don't think I'm fit for this kind of thing!" he exclaimed.

Luigi then grabbed Toadsworth and jumped as high as he could, landing behind the entire mob of enemies. Daisy jumped as well, and floated towards them with her Parasol.

"Jeez, where do we go now!?" she asked, trying to keep up.

"Somewhere that isn't infested with Bowser's Troops, obviously!" Toadsworth replied.

Chain chomps then started rolling in from all directions, heading for them. Daisy almost fainted. Luigi showed no emotion though, instead, he gave a smirk.

(Looks like I finally get to use this thing!)

He then pulled a small object out of his pocket. It resembled a small spring. On the surface was a red circle, and a smaller blue circle was inside of it, with a small yellow star. Daisy managed to get a glimpse of it.

"What's that!?"

"Just hold on!" He responded, grabbing onto her gloved hand. He threw it on the ground, and in a flash of light, the once tiny spring grew until it was half Toadsworth's size.

"Good heavens! What is that strange device?!"

Luigi didn't respond. Instead, he grabbed the elderly toad's hand as well, and jumped with the two of them. The second he landed on it, the trio then soared 200 feet in the air, and past the angry mob of Chain Chomps.

"Wahoooo!" Luigi cheered.

"Ahh!" Daisy cried.

"Good heavens!"

"You don't have to say that EVERY time!" Luigi and Daisy exclaimed.

The Chain Chomps then all rolled into each other, knocking each other out in the process. The trio then started to quickly descend, something that Luigi wasn't thinking about.

"Daisy, quick! Use your Parasol!" he called out.

She did, and they slowly floated back down to the ground. They then ran as fast as they could behind a partially demolished house, and away from Bowser's Troops.

"Where'd you….get, that!?" Daisy asked.

"A friend gave it to me from the last Smash Bros. tournament. I forgot what his name was…but apparently, he was really good friends with Mario."

"Hmm, cool."

"Indeed." Todasworth added.

"Now, let's go before we get caught…." She whispered.

"**Too late!" **A voice boomed from behind them.

The trio turned around to see Bowser, a Boo, and a Hammer Bro. The Boo turned into a hollow sphere and trapped Luigi inside, and the other two grabbed Daisy and Toadsworth.

"Hey, what the!?" Luigi cried.

They were then thrown into his Koopa Clown car, which was nearby.

"WAHH!" they cried in unison.

"Now, that you three are out of the way, let's move on with my master plan." Bowser calmly said.

And with that, they all flew off to Bowser's newly conquered territory.

_Unknown Location…._


	17. The LOSERS

_Chapter 17: The L.O.S.E.R.S._

"Okay Lumé, where do you think we should go now?" A blue shelled Paratroopa asked. He was wearing a silver necklace that looked exactly like the one Wings has. Next to him, was a small blue Luma. It just had a confused look on its face and shrugged. The Paratroopa sighed.

"Well, we can't just stand here randomly wandering around."

He then pulled an object out of his shell that was glowing with a blue aura. A Dream Crystal shard…

"This thing…I don't know what it is, but I have a strange feeling that this is the key to the rest of my memory. I NEED to find out who I am." He continued. "C'mon Lumé, let's just get-"

"Look, look!" Lumé wailed, pointing to three figures who were struggling to climb out of the river. The Paratroopa hurriedly slid over to them and helped them up when he came back out.

"You guys okay?!" he exclaimed.

The trio was revealed to be Mario, Toadce and Yoshio. They were soaking wet.

"Yeah, we're fine, thanks…." Toadce said. She then turned to Yoshio and gave him a death stare. He nervously looked at her.

"Heh…"

Mario rolled his eyes, and the moment he looked at the Paratroopa, he saw the shard.

"Umm, excuse me…but what's THAT?" he asked.

The Paratroopa just looked at Mario, and then at the shard. "This thing?" he added, holding it up higher. Toadce and Yoshio saw, and their eyes bulged out of their heads.

"Y-You have a shard?!" Yoshio exclaimed.

"No way, how'd you get it!?" Toadce asked.

"How'd I- Oh, well I just found it actually…"

"Hmm…can I see that for a moment?" Mario asked, holding his hand out.

"Sure?" he replied, reluctantly handing it to the overly excited plumber. He watched as Mario gazed at the object and held it firmly in his hand.

"Yup, this is it." He concluded.

"Where'd you find it?" Toadce asked.

"Well, it happened just a few hours ago"

"We got enough time. Right Mario?" Yoshio asked.

"Yup."

"Flashback time?" Toadce asked.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Oh, well we know the drill." She finished.

The four of them then turned their heads to the right and looked up at the sky.

_Flashback….._

_The Paratroopa and Lum_é_ were at the ruins, and Lum_é _was happily spinning around him._

"_Hmm, can you stop for a moment? I'm trying to think…"_

_The blue Luma immediately stopped._

"_Hey Lum__é, can you do that thing with my wings again? I want to get an aerial view of this place."_

_Lum__é nodded, and gently tapped his wings. After a few seconds, they started to glow a bright yellow, and he hovered just mere inches off of the ground. He struggled a bit to get himself in a steady position, and high enough to go past the normal height of the trees._

"_Thanks!" he called out._

_All he saw were many trees and a small village up ahead._

"_Hmm, maybe we can head over there, we've been walking around for almost an hour now…"_

_Just then, a portal opened up behind him, and the same Dream Crystal shard shot out, and hit him in the back of his head._

"_Oww!"_

_He quickly lost the ability to fly and fell back into the sand, face-first. __Lum__é just stood there, laughing._

_The Paratroopa then rubbed his head and picked it up, gazing at its strange appearance._

"_What's that?" _

"_How am I supposed to know?"_

_Lum__é just looked at him with a somber expression across his face. _

"_Ehh, this looks like some random piece of junk anyway…but how did it get here?"_

_As he was about to throw it behind him, it glimmered with a bright light._

"_What the-"_

_A beam then shot out, knocking him out cold._

"_Zack!?" __Lum__é cried, floating over to his side._

"_Ugh…." Zack groaned. He rubbed the back of his head, slowly got up and looked at his surroundings. He was in a bedroom, he guessed. There was a bunk-bed in the corner, along with a small dresser. The wallpaper was a baby blue color, and it was littered with stars, each of a different color. Zack looked down and saw that he was standing on a big, yellow mat, that was in the shape of a star. _

"_Huh? Where am I?" he asked himself, "Wait a minute…_ _Lum__é?"_

_He quickly looked around the room for any signs of his friend, but to no avail. _

"_That thing…" he remembered._

_He then noticed that the door was slightly open, and walked towards it. Zack swung the door open and looked around. All he saw was a completely black 'sky', and thousands of shining dots. Stars…_

"_Whoa!? A-Am I in SPACE!?" Zack exclaimed, taking a few steps forward. He looked around AGAIN, and saw small buildings in the shape of Mushroom houses, like the ones in Toad Town. Many Lumas of different colors were happily floating around. And the ground was just red carpet everywhere._

"_Why hello there." A voice greeted._

_Zack spun around to see a black Luma with blue eyes looking at him._

"_H-Hi…?"_

_The Luma then laughed._

"_Where are my manners, my name's Polari," he introduced, "I'm Rosalina's advisor."_

"_Who?"_

"_Hmm…you seem to have forgotten even HER."_

"_What now?"_

"_Come with me Zack…" Polari said, gently pushing Zack from behind. He led Zack up a flight of spiraling stairs. _

"_Uhh, how do you know my name?"_

_Polari then stopped and looked at him with a confused expression._

"_What do you mean? Everyone on this OBSERVATORY knows YOU Zack. You're a really special person, according to Rosalina."_

"_Who's Rosalina?" Zack asked._

_At that point, a bright light shone from atop the platform, just a few feet away from them. All of the Lumas in the area, including Polari turned to face it. Even Zack couldn't help but stare as well. When the light disappeared, there was a figure standing in its spot. _

"_Huh?" Zack whispered. He turned to Polari, who was paying no attention to him, but instead was still looking at the figure. As for description, she was tall, and was wearing a baby blue dress. She had blue eyes, and platinum blonde hair. The features that really made Zack even more curious, was the silver crown on top of her head, and a star-topped wand in her hand. She slowly floated over to him._

"_Hello Zack," She said. Her voice was calm and soothing. "I'm Rosalina. I've been expecting your return."_

_Zack just blankly stared at her._

_(It feels like if I've met this woman before…) he thought to himself._

_She just softly chuckled._

"_You have, but you lost your memory."_

_It was as if she read his mind. He jumped back in surprise._

"_W-What happened?"_

_She was just about to say something, but was interrupted my hundreds of tiny shining dots appeared and started to wildly spin around the Observatory._

"_Hmm…" Rosalina started, looking up at them._

_Zack was then enveloped by a rainbow colored light, and slowly started to float off of the ground. He quickly looked at Rosalina with a scared look._

"_What's g-going on!?"_

"_It's okay, you're being awakened from your dream…" Polari said._

"_But you were going to tell me what happened to my memory!"_

"_I don't have enough time, just hold onto that shard, it's very important! Don't let it fall into the wrong hands…"_

_And with that, Polari, Rosalina, all of the other Lumas and the entire Observatory disappeared, and he was now looking at __Lum__é. _

"_Zack!" __he cheered._

"_Ow." Was all he could've said._

_End of Flashback…._

"So yeah…that's about it." Zack said.

"Hmm, well this is as important to us as it apparently is to you." Mario told him.

"What are you trying to say?"

"We could use your help."

He pondered for a moment.

"Hmm, I dunno…"

(_Don't let it fall into the wrong hands…) _Polari's voice echoed through Zack's mind for a few seconds.

"Come on," Toadce started, "We really need the help."

He wasn't sure if he could trust Yoshio or Toadce. Mario, on the other hand….

"Alright, fine."

He then turned to Mario.

"Maybe I should keep that shard in my shell, where it would be safe."

"Umm, okay. Here."

As Zack was about to receive it, a rumbling in the earth caused them to lose their footing, and fall to the ground. Lumé was alright, since he was floating.

"W-What was that!?" Yoshio cried.

"An earthquake?" Toadce responded. "Duh."

"That did NOT sound like an earthquake, Toadce." Mario shot back.

"Well, what could it be?"

Five drills then started to pop out of the ground, right next to Mario, Toadce, Yoshio, Zack and Lumé.

"GAHH!" The five of them cried in unison. When they looked up, five robots were towering over the heroes. One was black, one blue, one yellow, then green and finally red. All of them had a slight resemblance to Mario's friend, R.O.B. Their 'drill hands' then quickly transformed to normal.

"What the…"

They then jumped in front of the heroes, blocking their path.

"**Alpha!" **The red one exclaimed.

"**Beta!" **The blue one exclaimed.

"**Gamma!" **The green one exclaimed.

"**Omega!" **The yellow one exclaimed.

"**And Ultra!" **The black one finished.

"**And we are the League Of Super Evil Robotic Super-villains!" **The red one said.

"**We're here to claim that shard." **The blue one added, pointing to the shard that Mario had in his hand.

"Oh, my gosh…." Toadce said, completely startled.

"Okaaayyy?" Mario said.

"Wait…" Yoshio started, "You guys are calling yourselves the L.O.S.E.R.S!?"

Mario, Toadce, Yoshio and Lumé found themselves rolling on the ground, laughing at them. Zack couldn't even resist laughing as well.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"**Oh….we didn't realize that."**

"Riiight". And you think you can get this?" Mario taunted. Beta then unexpectedly shot out a bright red laser from his eyes, and it headed right for Mario.

"Whoa!"

Yoshio managed to push him out of the way in time, and it shot past them.

"Hey!" Toadce growled.

"If you want a fight, then you'll get one." Mario calmly said, getting back up.

Each of the teams got into fighting positions and glared at each other.

"It's on now!"


End file.
